


Really RAD mind games

by TwoClassyCats



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cop AU, Detective AU, F/F, No squrb au, homestuck ladypalooza 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5330414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoClassyCats/pseuds/TwoClassyCats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The really cool assignment from Olive_the_olive ;</p><p>Okay this is a prompt that I came up with last year that still works:</p><p>Detective AU. Neophyte Legislacerator Latula Pyrope is the newest cop on the streets. But what happens when an eccentric thief going by the name “Spinneret” starts leaving long, intricate riddles for the police? Perhaps Latula is forced to take up this headache of a case as a newbie, but she is sure she can catch the thief – in her own, radical way! Really hoping for a chase scene where Latula is in hot pursuit on her skateboard, possibly pulling some ill stunts. Basically, the idea is a Latula and Aranea in somewhat similar roles to the ones they grew up in on Alternia, but with more of the personality we've discovered about them more recently. This could take place on a Beforus which never experienced Sburb, or a mashup of Beforus/Alternia/Earth, which would allow you to include any characters you wanted to. Tagged as both pre and post scratch version of the characters. This can be gen or romance, do whatever you'd like with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Really RAD mind games

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Olive_the_Olive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olive_the_Olive/gifts).



 

**Author's Note:**

> I was aiming for Hussie's style, but then it got sort of out of hand and this happened.


End file.
